Attenuation structures are used to shelter objects from certain types of radiation, such as electromagnetic radiation, gamma radiation, X-ray radiation, neutron radiation, or the like. One example use of such an attenuation structure is to prevent electromagnetic radiation from interfering with the operation of electronic devices, such as computer systems or communications equipment that are contained within the structure. Typical attenuation structures focus on the use of metals and their composites, and may include the use of metal cabinets, housings, or cages that shield the objects in the structure from the radiation.